Through The Animals Eyes
by GeistK97
Summary: Paying homage to am amazing cartoon that I watched by chance. This story is about the perspective of the creatures that Zandor, Tara, and Dorno live and travel with. They contribute to so many things through out the cartoon, so here they are. This is a short story about Igoo, Zok, Gloop, Gleep, and Tundro. The Herculoids. (There needs to be more stories on this cartoon) :(


Quasar isn't a safe place. This lush planet is filled with dangerous and mysterious creature and there a threats from other planets. But despite Quasar's dangerous nature, there are still inhabitants that call Quasar home. Enter, The Herculoids. A group of 8 that defend their home from threats. Their leader is Zandor, a humanoid that lives on Quasar with his family. Tara, his wife, and son Dorno. Accompanying them are their animal companions. Igoo, a giant rock ape, skin strong to withstand extreme weather and temperature as well as head on attacks. He is also very strong and shouldn't be messed with. But, behind that hard exterior, Igoo is a sweetheart. If possible, he would use as little violence as possible. Tundro, a rhino-triceratops has powerful armour and a personal shield. He can shoot energy rocks from his horn and spin his head like a drill. Tundro also has 10 legs, all of which he can extend. Aside from being the best battering ram, Tundro has a heart of gold. Though, during battle he is rash and acts before thinking, never backing down from a fight. Then there is Zok, a space laser-ray dragon. Zok is capable of flying at incredible speeds and heavy lift while doing so. Being powered by energy, Zok can shoot lasers from his eyes and tail. This energy can be varied, depending on the situation and Zok's preference. Zok may look like a threatening dragon, but he is a kind and calm dragon to be around. And last, but certainly not least is Gloop and Gleep. 2 gelatinous blobs that can take the form of anything. Gloop being the bigger one, while Gleep is the smaller one. Indestructible, they can take any attack, energy beam, or explosions. Mild pain does accompany this, but what could feel like a scratch to them, could be a lost of life to someone else. The pair are very friendly and will always watch your back. Now it is time to look through the eyes, of the beloved animals.

It was a normal morning and the Herculoids were off to take their bath. There bathing grounds were not too far from their tree house. As Dorno flew on Zok's back while the rest walked they reached sparkling lake. The humanoids, or course, had to have their own bathing grounds because of 'reasons'. So Zandor, Tara, and Dorno took a much smaller lake adjacent to the more impressive sparkling lake. But, that means the animals have it all to themselves. Gloop and Gleep were enjoying themselves, and their bath time soon changed to splash time. As the blobs played Tundro was being productive and actually washed down. As Tundro rubbed his legs together in the water he felt someone rubbing his back down with water. As he turned his head he noticed Igoo rubbing him down. Igoo noticed Tundro looking he gave him a smile. Tundro sighed, but smiled as well. Tundro lowered himself and rested his bottom jaw in the water. This goes to show the bond the animals have with each other as well. As Tundro was being very submissive and vulnerable, lifting his frill to expose his soft neck. As Igoo washed Tundro, Zok was cleaning his wings and tail. Zok was near the more deeper part of the water, only so that his head, neck, and shoulders were visible. Zok spread out his wings and flapped. It created small waves which Gloop and Gleep enjoyed. The pair persuaded Zok too keep going as the 2 transformed into planks and would be able to ride the wave. Zok gave in and stood to his full height and flexed his wings. Suddenly, Zok crashed his wings into the water and created a huge wave. All that could be heard were the excited giggles of Gloop and Gleep, Zok's laugh, and the grumbles from Tundro and Igoo as they were soaked. But despite being waterlogged, Igoo and Tundro enjoyed the cool down any way. The 2, despite having taking a bath just now, joined in and added to Gloop and Gleep's fun by adding their own waves, as Zok created one, Igoo and Tundro would send them the other way, repeating the process. By the time the humanoids came back they found their animal friends playing in the water and having a good time.

"Look at them enjoying themselves Zandor." Tara said as she smiled at the sight. Zandor nodded and decided not to end their fun, so the 3 headed back home. The animals were making all sorts of noise and slashed about. Zok had pretended to be a sea monster and would dive underwater and nip at the other 4. Igoo acted like a 5 year old who had just discovered water and would jump into the water. Tundro wasn't as flexible as the others but he could make it rain. Tundro would take a mouth full of water and spray them down with a jet of water. Gloop and Gleep couldn't stop smiling as they continued to rough house and play, enjoying the other 3's company.

Suddenly the water started to become more, cold. Igoo, of course didn't feel it but he knew something was wrong based on how the others started to shiver. Gloop and Gleep slinked there way out of the water, followed by Zok, Tundro, and Igoo. As Zok was making his way out the water completely froze over in an instant. Sadly, his back legs and tail were still in the water. Zok gave a painful screech as the intense cold started to burn. Zok quickly freed his tail by firing a laser and soon revealed his tail as well. As he retracted his legs and tail the ice froze over. The animals exchanged a few concerned and confused noises as they stared at the lake. Suddenly, a dorsal fin started to emerge from the ice and cut through it. But, was soon as it broke the top layer of ice, it froze over. As the aquatic creature swam around The animals were left stunned and confused. Brave little Gleep bounded over to the water's edge and broke the ice, but it froze over. Suddenly the gelatinous blob was face to face with a creature known as the Ice-Crawler. It is a creature that swims and can walk on land. It's body is below freezing and claims its territory by freezing it. Gleep screamed out and jumped into Igoo's arms. The creature snarled at them as mist fell from its mouth. Tundro gave an equal menacing growl as he flared his frill. The beast roared and fired a blast of ice at Tundro. The Herculoid tanked it but not before the blast froze Tundro's frill. Zok screeched and warned the creature, standing to his full height and tried to be intimidating. The beast growled one last time before slinking back into the water. Igoo has assisted Tundro in getting the ice off of him. It wouldn't be the last time they see this creature. The 5 animals made their way back home and with their family.

"Did you guys enjoy yourself?" Dorno asked as he jumped onto Tundro's back. The 5 animals, despite what happened nodded. Now that the animals were back the Herculoids set out for breakfast. The group once again set out for another lake, this time to catch fish and hunt for any near by creature by the water source. As Tara set up some stew from nearby fruits and vegetables, Zandor and Dorno went to catch fish.

"Man, there doesn't seem to be any fish today." Dorno complained as he continued to watch the unmoving water from where he sat. As the humanoids continued to prepare their food the animals had others things to eat. Tundro ate some nearby grass and reeds that surrounded the lake. Igoo waited, as he enjoyed what Zandor and his family ate, so he sat next to Tara while she worked, not going to be any help anyway. Gloop and Gleep didn't really need to eat, so they played around, playing tag or occasionally jumping into the lake, maybe that is why there seemed to be no fish. Zok on the other hand were catching nearby birds or rodents that tried to get a drink of water. Suddenly, just like what happened to sparkling lake, the water froze over. Zandor and Dorno had no choice but to abandon their rods and back away. As the familiar scene played out the animals got into a defensive stance and stood guard so that the Ice-Crawler didn't get to them.

"An Ice-Crawler, I would know those creatures signal. They freeze anything it touches and claims territory by freezing it. It's bite is filled with an icy venom, turning whoever it bites into a pure solid ice statue. These things live on the northern part of Quasar, what is it doing here?" Zandor asked as he watched a dorsal fin emerge from the ice. Igoo screamed and hoisted a tree trunk into his hands, ready to swing at the creature if it so dared to show its face to them. Suddenly the ice cracked and out came the terrifying and ugly figure of the Ice-Crawler. Tundro growled and lowered his head, taking aim. Gloop and Gleep stood as shields in front of their humanoid companions. Zok spread his wings in the same exact way that scared the beast back at their bathing grounds. But this time, it didn't deter the creature. The Ice-Crawler rose to its full height. It was taller than Igoo and Tundro, but shorter than Zok. Its frog like legs tucked under itself and bared its icicle like teeth, getting ready to pounce. What the Herculoids didn't know was how fast the creature was out of water. The creature screeched and pounced at Igoo. But the rock ape was ready, and swung the tree at it, sending it flying back into the ice. The creature swam around before pouncing again, this time at Zok. The laser-ray dragon ducked the attack and fired a triple laser shot at it. The creature dodged, but not before being skimmed by one of them. What the Herculoids didn't realize was that the creature was slowly making its way closer to the more soft and fleshy humanoids. It locked eyes with Dorno and bared its icy venomous teeth. Then it pounced and launched itself at Dorno's bare arm. As the child braced something got in its way and blocked the creatures attack. It was Tundro, and the rhino-triceratops easily took the hit and flung the creature back into the water with his face. The Ice-Crawler seemed to be bleeding, probably one of Tundro's horns got it. The creature gave one last icy glare before slinking into the ice. Dorno gave an audible sigh and turned to Tundro, about to thank him, but stopped himself. Tundro seemed to sway a little and with one painful grunt, fell on his side on the floor.

"Tundro!?" Dorno exclaimed as he rushed over to his friend. Tundro's breathing was ragged and was uneven. This was when Dorno noticed the noticeable bite mark on Tundro's neck. With the little flexibility he had, he curled up, kind of like a rolly-polly. The others were staring at the scene in front of them with eyes filled with horror. Dorno looked on the verge of tears and faced his father and mother.

"Is he going to be ok?" Dorno's broken voice managed to say. The adults didn't have a clear answer but offered support and hope. As Zandor and Tara comforted Dorno, the rest of the animals went over to Tundro. He had his eyes scrunched up in pain. They already started to notice tiny ice crystals form around the wound. Tundro refused to lower his frill, as it hurt to do so. Gloop and Gleep hopped over and nudged Tundro to open his eyes and answer them. He eventually did but his eyes seemed very glossy. Igoo, just like Dorno looked like he was about to cry. He placed a hand on Tundro's face and stroked him. Normally, Tundro would have hated this and refused Igoo to touch his face, as it was one of the more softer parts of his armoured skin. He didn't like feeling weak. But now, he didn't care and accepted the gesture. Zok leaned forward and inspected the wound. He then proceeded to open his mouth and produce and small flame that sat in his mouth. The fires warmth made Tundro moan, as the sharp pain went away. Suddenly, Igoo squatted and hugged Tundro's whole face, much to the surprise of Tundro. Igoo's body shook and buried his face into Tundro's frill, softly of course. The rhino-triceratops gave a weak smile and nudge Igoo's head the best he could without causing any pain.

Suddenly Zok rose up and his face read regret. Zok gave a look to Tundro and looked broken. Tundro didn't care what happened, as long as the others were there with him. Zok lowered his head, looking at the wound with a ring of ice around it. His dilated eyes suddenly expanded, signifying what he was about to do. Being creatures themselves, they have a knowledge no humanoid possess. That being, Ice-Crawlers venom can only go away by melting it, from outside of the victims body. Gloop and Gleep stepped back and blocked the view to their human companions. Then Zok fired. Igoo was still stroking Tundro's face as the rhino-triceratops screamed and shook. After 5 minutes or so, Zok stopped and looked down at what he did with sorrow, but relief. Tundro's soft skin was charred and the area suffered extreme third-degree burns. But, despite the excruciating pain, Tundro still smiled, as the realization that he wasn't going to die popped into his mind. Tundro rolled onto his feet but almost collapsed once again to the amount of pain he was in, and he felt light-headed. Igoo was there to support him as well a Zok, Gloop, and Gleep. Despite the terrible wound that will probably lead to a sick scar later the family returned to there home for lunch. And would later find a way to drive the creature out of the forest and into the polar regions of the planet. But, that is for another day. Right now their main focus was nursing Tundro back to health and provide further care to the wounds he had to sustain. And every step of the way, Tundro's best buds never left his side.


End file.
